The immortal planet
by lovable-hate
Summary: When the Doctor and Martha join a group of alien tourists in 'a voyage of the earth', the Doctor is sceptical. But he soon finds out that the power of humanity can survive through thousands of light years- even is humans can't. A 10/Martha adventure/ romance that is hopefully better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody I'm back :) I haven't updated anything for months now, to tell you the truth I just having had any ideas. But I had this really weird dream last night which was a kind of cross between Doctor Who and Jurassic Park and I thought of this idea at four thirty in the morning. It starts a little slow, but this is just the prologue. It's set in series 3, before blink and after the family of blood ones. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Prologue:**

Martha tucked her sopping wet hair behind her ears and stood, shivering on the bank of the lake, her clothes strewn with mud and weeds. The rain was beating down in a persistent curtain of freezing water and her clothes were sticking to her numb skin. All she could see were the bodies of the Autuians splayed across the grassland, green algae exploding from their mouths, their noses and even their closed eyes. She was surrounded by people in blind panic, calling for their friends, their relatives or just for help. But no Doctor. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for the swish of his tan coloured trench coat, but nothing. She swallowed.

Well she wasn't the Doctor, but she was a doctor- or near enough anyway, and it was her duty to help these people. She made her way through the crowds, shuddering in the cold, until she came to a young female Autuian, frightened and alone. Martha identified the signs of the algae beginning to grow in the corner of her mouth, and her heart sunk- it was too late. "I'm sorry," she said, but the woman couldn't just stared at Martha with wide emotionless eyes.

"Martha!" Martha turned at the shout and saw the Doctor sprinting towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his posture showing signs of relief. "Martha, thank God I thought you were left behind." His breaths rattled from his throat as frenzied pants. He swallowed. "It was the government," he said clearly. "They put the bacteria in the water which mutated the algae, don't you see! And only they know what kind of bacteria it is, but now the King's dead too," he paused. "You're soaking, you didn't go in the lake did you Martha, you didn't let the water touch you." His eyes were wide in panic, and she hastily shook her head.

"It's just the rain Doctor, I'm fine. What do we do?" He rubbed a hand over his head, his hair springing back under his touch. He shook his head.

"I need time Martha, I need time it's the one thing I don't have- meet the time lord. I need to test the bacteria on the TARDIS and I need people to stop drinking the water." He froze. "Three hours and the whole planet will be submerged," he said quietly. "I don't have time." Martha took his by the wrists and spoke to him calmly.

"Go and take a sample of bacteria from the lake. The TARDIS is within ten minutes, if you run. I'll sort out here."

"Martha-"

"I'll sort it out," she said firmly. He sighed.

"You," he said. "Are a star." He rested his hands on her waist pulled her close to him, resting his forehead against hers. Her breath quivered in her throat, and she closed her eyes. Was this is? Was he finally going to...

A piercing scream rose above the rest, shattering the moment. The Doctor leapt away from her and his dark eyes widened in horror. "RUN!"


	2. Chapter one

**2 days earlier:**

There is no such thing as perfect. Everybody knows that. Even in a moment so unbelievably thrilling, so unimaginably spectacular there is always something wrong, one puzzle piece that doesn't slot neatly into place, completing the moment. And nobody knew this better than Martha Jones. There she was, lying on a sun lounger, basking in the pulsing heat of the trio of suns shining like golden discs in the pastel pink sky. A glass of something exotic in one hand and whole planet at her disposal, should sheIt should have been perfect, and it damn near was. If not for the tall, skinny man sat in the cool shade of the hotel room attached to the balcony she was lying on. All she could hear was him. Sighing. Pacing. The rustling of his oh so tight suit as he shifted his position from one chair to the next. She'd tried to put up with it, really she had, but there was no hiding from the truth. That Time Lord was driving her round the bend.

Martha got up from the deckchair and paced a few steps, so she was stood, framed in the double doors that lead into the hotel room. The Doctor looked up, offering her a vague smile. She didn't return it.

"Is it really so hard," she began slowly. "To put your feet up for an hour and have a rest." The Doctor looked scandalised. He stood up from where he was perched on the bed and strode past her and into the balcony, his arms resting on the stone sides.

"A rest, Martha Jones? I don't do resting, not unless I really have to. Resting's unnesesary. I'm just so.. bored!" He kicked out at the balcony.

"Well you dropped yourself into this one mate. I asked for two or three days in a place I don't have to fear for my life, or yours for that matter. You know, the kind of time travel I knew I was signing up for." Taking in the Doctor's expressions, she spoke again. "And come on now, I think we deserve a little R&R after what happened with that giant octupus thing."

The Doctor turned to her with a proud smile, like that of a parent whose child had had a glowing report. "And weren't you brilliant! Tricking the puffer fish like that." He hooked an arm round her waist, pulling her into a side hug. She smiled, like she always did in the rare occasion he stopped to praise- or even aknowledge her.

"It was nothing," she replied. "Let's be honest now, puffer fish are never going to be oxbridge material, not even the giant kind." She could feel the Doctor shifting in the hug and she let her arm fall slack by her sides, a little dissapointed at how quickly the moment had passed. He was pacing again, up and down the balcony. Sighing in defeat Martha perched on the edge of the deckchair.

"Well we could always go for a walk," said the Doctor dully. "Y' know. Soak in some culture."

"Well I suppose it's either that or actually get some rest here," she said, getting to her feet. "I'm just going to freshen up. Grab my coat for me would you?"

III

"I told you this would be pointless," the Doctor grumbled an hour later. "All the shops are closed, everybody's staying at home. It's completly dead, now why would that be?"

"Well maybe it's a Sunday. Or equivelant of."

"Nah," he said. "They don't do that- that's just for humans. Sitting around wasting a day."

"Maybe this one was different," shrugged Martha. "Does it matter?"

"Hmm." The Doctor spun round on his heels and plonked himself down on a bench, inhaling deeply. "Smell that air, Martha. It's different to earth isn't it? Much brisker." He rolled the 'r' enthusiastically. "Of course, they figured out a way to clean their atmosphere before it got too dire. Some kind of alkali they released into the air. Genius, it really course, that was a long time ago, much before..." Martha sat down beside him, not really listening to his babbling. Specifically to the way his eyes were sparkling as he told his story, the way his arm rested over the back of the bench behind her. His hair, his cute little freckles. His voice. 'Blimey Martha,' she thought to herself 'You have got it bad.'

"-then there was the revoloution of twenty nine eighty... seven if my memory serves me correctly-" The Doctor paused, turning his head to look at her. "Are you ok? You're quiet."

She smiled vaguelly, pushing the thoughts from her mind. "Never better. You were um... saying?" But the Doctor didn't continue to speak. Instead, he raised a hand to indicate silence, and stared intently up at the pink sky. Martha looked up too. "What's up?"

"Can't you hear it?" The Doctor jumped from his seat, a wordless cry of joy bursting from his lips. "Listen Martha!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Martha listened.

"I can't-"

"Just listen." And then she heard it. A steady humming, rippling through the sky, growing steadily louder and louder. Then, in the distance a speck. She looked to the Doctor.

"A space ship?"

"Oh and not just any spaceship," said the Doctor, watching as the speck became more and more defined. "It's a J'rali spaceship." Martha watched, breathless as the space craft finally came into focus. It was streamlined and silver, much like a race car, with a symbol embellished on both sides. The symbol was green, and as it came closer still her eyes managed to pick out it was fashioned from two intertwined sqares surrounded by a larger circle. The Doctor saw what she was looking at and nodded.

"The J'ralians are the main rivals of the Autuians," he said. "Not rivals as in 'I'm raging a war and slowly destroying your planet' kind of rivals, more 'anything you can do I can do better' kind of rivals. Like the UK and France." Martha grinned.

"So what's this, then. It's not some kind of Olympics is it?"

"Alsmost. I reckon they're here for the annual competition, Martha. You see, for one week every third year, a group of randomly selected citizens from Autui go to J'rali and visa versa. Both planets spend a fortune in ways to educate, entertain and dazzle the visitors."

"Ok..." murmured Martha. "So what are they doing this year?"

"Now this," he said, his eyes glinting, "is the fascinating part. Planet earth has always been of great fascination to the occupants of this galaxy." Martha blinked.

"Earth as in our earth?"

"Well your earth at least," he said, looking at her oddly. "Earth was meant to be a myth, a legend like Atlanta or something, until some scientist actually went there- or at least near enough they can't actually step on dry land, you see, that would kill 'em immediatly." He paused for a breath. "That was about a hundred years ago. Ever since then the Autuians and the J'ralians have been piecing together little bits of information about the planet- ." He grinned. "And that, Miss Martha Jones, is what the competition is about. Planet earth. Who can find out the most, who can prove it in the most extravagent way imaginable. And that planet, is the winner. J'rali have won it for the last four years. A breakthrough last year, they discovered the purpose of music, swept everybody away." Martha chuckled.

"This is insane."

"Come on," said the Doctor, all traces of the bored man gone to be replaced with infectious excitment. "I imagine the landing bay's over by the lakes. Let's go and meet the J'ralians!"

**Before you all get bored with this, I just want you to know this chapter was very much a scene setter. The next ones will be much more exciting! Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter two

**Thank you for all the feedback I got for the last two chapters, I didn't expect so much interest. It would be awesome for you to review this chapter as well! Cheers everybody**

It was the scent she noticed first, the spices and flavours that floated in the crisp air. Martha smiled. "Smells like Christmas," she remarked to the Doctor. He smiled back, a little baffled, as he so often was when she referred in depth to one of her 'ape traditions'. They climbed over a wooden bridge together, and as they continued walking Martha's ears began to pick up voices, laughing and easy chatter as they grew steadily closer to the landing point nearer to the mountains.

"Almost there now," the Doctor sung, taking her hand in his as they rounded the final corner. He squeezed it. "Isn't this... brilliant!" She grinned at his infective enthusiasm, her heart pounding as his thumb stroked against her hand. "Look Martha!" he dropped her hand to point ahead of them. "There's the crowd Martha. And there's the ship. Isn't this brilliant!"

"You've said that already," she laughed fondly. "C'mon it looks like it's going to land soon." They hurried together along the cobbled street until it opened up into a crowded square, packed to the brim with Autuians. Martha looked at them with fascination. All in all they were very similar to humans in their appearance, they had two arms and legs and hands similar to her own. Their heads however, were completely hairless and they stood taller than most humans- a good six inches senior to the Doctor at least. Their skin was a dusky pink. Martha looked up at the Doctor who was staring at the sky. The ship was getting nearer and nearer, blotting out the three suns as it hovered above designated landing place, roped off from the ground and guarded by Autuians in uniforms.

The next moment Martha felt her hand scooped up in the Doctor's again and with that he was dragging her along as he pushed through the crowd towards the front. "Trying to get a good spot!" Martha heard him yell. She rolled her eyes, trying to let go of his hand. He could be so human sometimes. With a sigh, the Doctor pulled her closer to him. "Stay close," he said. "We still don't know what's going on. I don't want to loose you." Then the cheering began, as the ship slowly pulled into the landing point and settled on the floor. Martha jumped to see over the heads.

"What's going to happen?"

"Watch," he said, supporting her by the waist as she stood on her tip toes. Martha narrowed her eyes. "What can you see?" he asked.

"The doors opening," she said. "Um... there's somebody in the doorway." The cheering had subsided into an eager silence. "Their stepping out onto the podium... there's an Autuian there to greet them... there are more of them coming from the ship." Martha watched as more and more of the aliens came out of the ship and stepped onto the podium. They were more like humans still, more subtle differences like fractionally longer arms and a more pointed skull. A man stepped out last, dusting himself down. He had blonde wavy hair and a young, friendly face as he shook the Autuians hand. He looked at the crowd nervously, and Martha blushed as he caught her eye where she stood in the third from front row.

"Martha! What's happening now," said the Doctor, jolting her back to reality.

"That's it," she said. "The door's closing. There are five of the J'ralians on the stage. One woman and four men."

"Right then," said the Doctor, taking her hands from her waist and letting her down on the floor. "Let's get on up there." And before Martha could protest they were pushing through the crowd again until they came face to face with a security guard.

"Sorry sir," he said. "But public access is restricted from here." Martha could see he was fighting not to roll his eyes. The Doctor whipped out the physic paper and flicked it open.

"John Smith and Martha Jones, from the tourist protection agency." The security guard shrugged.

"You can be the Goddess Driel for all I care, sir. You're not getting past here." Cheers echoed round Martha's head as the Autuian who had been welcoming the J'rali began to announce the new arrivals. The Doctor sighed.

"We've been appointed to accompany the J'rali while they're visiting your planet," the Doctor said. "The mayor didn't want a repeat of last time." Martha spun her head round to face the Doctor, trying to read his expression. A flicker of meaning passed through the two men, and the security guard stepped aside.

"Sir."

"Thank you."

"Doctor," whispered Martha as they climbed up onto the wooden stage, stepping into the background. "What happened last time?"

"The visiting J'rali got lost around the stimulation of 'earth and it's natural beauty.' They weren't found for a week." The Doctor snapped on a smile and led the way to the line of J'rali.

"John Smith, tourist protection agency" he introduced himself to the first J'rali, a man. "Me and my associate Martha will be ensuring your safety throughout your stay. "John Smith." He offered the same greeting to the next J'rali.

"Hello." Martha turned round to come face to face with the handsome male J'rali she had noticed before. She smiled.

"Hi." Martha looked at the man closer. His face was lightly lined around the corners of his mouth as if his lips were permanently parted in a smile, and his hair was bouncy and soft. As she studied his features further, she noticed gold flecks splattered across his green coloured irises. She smiled, stretching out her hand in a greeting.

"Martha Jones." Unsure of what to do, the J'rali tentatively took her proffered hand and held it still in his, looking at her inquisitively. She chuckled. "Sorry. It's a thing where I come from. When you meet somebody new you shake their hand. Like this." She firmly shook. His face cracked into a delighted smile.

"That's hilarious," he said, still pumping her arm up and down enthusiastically. "So this means we're friends... Martha Jones."

"Call me Martha," she replied, letting go off his arm. "And you are..."

"You can call me Ioux," he said happily

The Doctor frowned as he introduced himself to the fourth and final J'rali, wondering where the fifth had got himself to. He turned to speak over his shoulder to Martha, only to find she had left his side. His lip curled a little and he felt a sudden stab at his heart when he saw Martha talking to the missing alien. The good looking one. He watched as they shared a lingering handshake, Martha smiling like she hadn't smiled since before 1913. The Doctor listened to their conversation.

"So you'll be... my what... guide?" asked the handsome J'rali.

"Me?" Martha laughed. "No. I'm here to ensure things don't get out of hand. Precautionary measure.I'm not supposed to leave your side for the week."

"I like the sound of that." The Doctor emitted a growl of jealous fury. How dare this stranger talk to his Martha Jones like that! She belonged with him, the ever loyal companion, never to leave him, never to let him down. She was supposed to always be there for him to impress, show off too and ever so occasionally lean on as well. And there she was, flirting boldly with that young, good looking... alien. It was too much to bear.

He walked over to where they were chatting, and Martha smiled up at him. "Doctor! This is Ioux. Ioux this is-"

"John Smith," he cut in. "As I'm sure my partner will have told you we're here on a purely professional basis." Ioux looked confused.

"Partner-"

"Colleague," Martha amended, shooting the Doctor a look. "But, it doesn't mean we can't enjoy all the planet has to offer. Right John."

"Ooh," Ioux suddenly said, oblivious to their silent glares. "I believe the mayor is showing us to our quarters." He blushed a little. "You have to accompany us... everywhere you say?" Martha chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure you can be trusted alone, just this once." Ioux grinned.

"Until tonight."

"Tonight?" Martha enquired.

"Yes, tonight. The parade and the grand unveiling. Should be exciting." He stooped to kiss both hands, once on the palm before closing her hands into a fist.

"A custom on our planet," he explained. "It means, we will see eachother soon, but remember me in the meantime." Martha smiled.

"I'll see you soon then," she whispered, watching him as he walked off the stage and through a gap in the crowd marked with security guards. The Doctor huffed.

"Well that was incorrect for a start. A common misinterpretation. That custom originally meant 'goodbye for I don't know how long. So often misused with youth nowadays." Martha swatted him gently.

"Stop it. It was sweet."

"Hmmm." Martha smiled, grabbing him by the lapels and prodding him in the chest.

"You bitter old man!"

"I am nine hundred. That's nine telegrams the queen owes me."

"You've probably upset her some time in the future," muttered Martha. "Just like the other Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't be surprised." The Doctor watched from the stage as the crowd slowly filtered away to prepare for the parade tonight."Oh, me and you will be travelling on the same float as the J'rali."

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked. "What's this big 'tourist protection agency' thing?"

"Because Martha," he said, swinging back and forth on his heels. "This way we get to go with them. Experience what they experience." He paused. "So you got to know that J'rali bloke then?"

"Well not really," she shrugged. "I only spoke to him for a few minutes."

"Oh." Martha looked up curiously, not oblivious of the way he was avoiding her gaze. Surely the Doctor couldn't be jealous? The idea was just too ridiculous, after the months he had spent pushing her away. No, she told herself firmly, it was just her mind seeing things she wanted to see. It was all in her head. All in her head.

III

"That," said Martha as the elaborate decorated float pulled into the layby just before the scarlet ribbon signifying the end of the route. "Was amazing." The Doctor smiled.

"Well it was just your average whole city turned up, people lining streets, fireworks, annual celebration," the Doctor's face cracked into a wide smile. "You're right, it was amazing."

"Martha!" Ioux crossed over to her, eyes shining gleefully and his face flushed in excitement. "Martha this planet's incredible!" She laughed at his expression, a face filled with wonder and amazement.

"Yeah? And your J'rali isn't?"

"Maybe, in some parts. But not like Autia." He hesitated. "But this!" he gestured wildly at the cheering crowds that had turned up in the middle of the night to watch the festivities. "It's fantastic, it truly is. And the skies... the suns are so large here, the heat is..." He paused to look at Martha, a smile playing at his lips. "Incredible." Martha looked up at him and smiled back.

"Yeah."

The Doctor tusked. "We've arrived," he said bluntly. "Come on you two, no time to waste." Ioux offered Martha his arm formally.

"May I?"

"You may," she smiled, hooking her arm round his elbows. They walked off the float together the Doctor a few paces in front of the other two, his face an image of fury. He winced as he heard Martha's tinkling laugh.

The float drove away and the five J'ralians were accompanied through a gate along with Martha and the Doctor. The gate was snapped closed behind them and the crowd flooded against it, craning for a better view. The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"It's so controlled," he murmured to Martha. He looked up for her reply, only to find she was further ahead, walking with Ioux. He sighed at the unfairity of it all, and skulked a little away from them. It was too hard to watch them together.

"This is it," Ioux said. They stood at the front of a small crowd gathered round a slick pair of double doors fashioned from smooth white metal. On either side of the doors stretched a long barbed wire fence, higher than Martha could see. She looked behind her, but all she could see was the gate that the crowds were standing behind. Where was the Doctor?

She felt Ioux take her hand in his gloved one and he smiled widely at her. "I'm glad I met you Martha."

"Thank you," she said, grinning. "And it's mutual."

"You're not an Autuian are you?" he mused.

"Eh, no," she said. "Not exactly." He looked down at her warmly.

"I like that." He placed both hands on her hips and she smiled a little oddly at him.

"Ioux-"

"Martha!" the Doctor came careering over to the pair causing Ioux to quickly remove his hands and fold them tightly across his chest. The Doctor stared, his mind playing the sight of Ioux holding Martha so tenderly. He swallowed. "We're going in the doors now. It's time to see what the Autuians have prepared." Martha nodded, wondering why the manic smile he would usually be wearing round about now had slid from his face to be replaced with a look of helpless grief.

"Sounds good," she said, smiling. "Is everything OK." The smile snapped on.

"Never better! C'mon now. This is where it gets exciting!"


	4. Chapter three

Martha shifted a little in the worn leather seat of the vehicle she could only compare to a heavy duty jeep. It was getting dark, the previously dazzling suns slipping comfortably into the gentle caresses of the deep blue horizon. She was sandwiched between the door of the jeep and Ioux- the Doctor sat directly opposite her staring glumly out of the tinted windows. Also in the jeep was one other J'ralian, a female who was sat beside Ioux, as well as two Auturians Martha didn't recognise. The first was an weather beaten man who looked on the older side of middle aged. He stared determinedly ahead avoiding eye contact with everybody in the jeep. The other was a younger man, with pale eyes that flickered nervously across everybody's face. When he caught Martha looking he blushed and turned his head away.

Ioux turned his head towards Martha a little awkwardly due to the restricted space. "Have you got any idea what's going on?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are." She started as the door clicked open and an Auturian dressed in what she now recognised to be the national uniform bent across her, fitting a camera in the car.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"For the viewers, sir," said the man, withdrawing his hands and fitting a second camera on the other side of the jeep. The Doctor's eyes disappeared into his fringe.

"This is televised?"

"Yes sir." Martha was more than aware of the odd glances everyone in the car was giving him.

"When are we going to find out what's going on then?" she asked him, trying to take the focus off the Doctor.

"Very soon, ma'am." The Auturian nodded once, before shutting the door again. The older Auturian spluttered a little.

"Bloody foot soldiers." The other Auturian started, his head whipping towards his accomplice.

"Mr Teyrai," he stuttered, blinking. "That's hardly appropriate-"

"Who gives a toss what's appropriate," Teyrai rolled his eyes. "This whole things a bloody-"

"Excellent!" another voice joined the jeep as the door clicked open again to reveal another Auturian. "Excellent you're all ready!" It was a woman, tall slim and attractive. She smiled widely. "This seat free? Fabulous." She jumped agilely into the car beside the Doctor. "You can call me Lylia. I'm in charge of you lot for the next few days." Her eyes flickered over the faces in the jeep. "Mr Teyrai and Dr. Aliel I already know, though of course the rest of you don't. Mr Teyrai is here to offer protection from any potential danger- not that there is any of course." She laughed. "Precautionary measure. And has a degree in Earthology, he's our expert and one of the developers of this project. You are in very good hands!"

"So when are we off then," said Teyrai bluntly.

"Any minute now," said Lylia, checking her watch. She looked at the other four people in the jeep. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Martha listened as Ioux quietly introduced himself and his companion, whose name was Alykisey. Martha examined her quickly, she seemed shy.

"John Smith," said the Doctor. "And this is Martha. We're here to... help with any issues with... any...stuff." He smiled openly. "Y'know!"

Lylia touched her ear briefly and nodded. "That's our five minute warning. You're about to be shown round our project." The jeep lurched into motion and Martha watched as the excited crowd faded into the distance. She looked across at the Doctor who grinned.

"And off we go!"

"The moment you've all been waiting for!" said Lylia, leaning a little to face everyone. "The grand revealing!" she smiled. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to our tour of prehistoric earth. You'll be guided round a forest made of real earth trees in which you will see genetically engineered ancient creatures extinct on earth today such as 'dinosaurs'. And even more thrilling," she leaned closer, before pausing. "No. I'll let you discover that for yourself. But I promise, this will be incredible for all of us." The Doctor frowned.

"Real earth trees? How did you get onto the planet? Surely you should have died immediately!"

"Let's not go into all that now," she said, peering out the window. "Looks like we're almost there!" Ioux took Martha's hand and squeezed it excitedly.

"Sorry for my forwardness, Martha," he immediately apologised. "I couldn't help myself." Martha smiled fondly.

"Don't be silly." She squeezed back. The Doctor made an odd sound in the back of his throat, and looked away.

"We're here!" Alykisey spoke for the first time, pointing eagerly out of the window.

"So we are!" Lylia touched her ear again. "Sounds like the other jeeps all fine- they went in half an hour earlier than us so we didn't clash- so yes!" she clapped her hands. "In we go!" Martha's stomach dropped as the jeep seemed to lower into the ground. She looked out the window and saw nothing but blackness.

"I think it's a kind of lift," the Doctor said to her quietly. And sure enough, thin beams of light began to curl into the edges of the blackness as the jeep emerged into another world.

Alykisey gasped in wonder, craning her neck to peer out the window. "And these are real earth trees? They look so rough!" She raised a small device Martha supposed was like a camera and snapped it at the view outside. It was day here, a single sun shone brightly in the blue sky, its ray reflecting off the leaves of the forest. The Doctor rolled down the window and inhaled a deep breath.

"Fresh," he remarked, leaning out a little. "Well they certainly look real." Alykisey was finding it hard to control her excitement.

"This is incredible!" she enthused. "This it what it really looks like? On earth?"

"We've made this as accurate as possible," beamed Dr. Aliel, looking shyly at the J'ralian. "You're a fellow earth lover yourself?" Alykisey began to speak enthusiastically to the Auturian, who looked a little dazzled by her words.

"Exactly," he kept saying. "Yes. Exactly." Ioux nudged Martha.

"Alykisey and I went to school together," he mumbled. "She was always fascinated with earth. She was thrilled to be chosen to come here."

"I can see that," grinned Martha, winding her window down as well. She studied the forest carefully, it would look completely at home in some rural setting back on earth. How had they got it so accurate? The jeep began to trundle down the dirt path painfully slowly, all the occupants of the car straining to catch a glimpse of the view. All, except Mr. Teyrai, who was sat grumpier, cradling his shot gun.

"So," said Ioux, directing his words to Lylia. "When do we see these... Creatures."

"The dinosaurs? We need to get a little deeper into the forest for that. Take in the scenery for now." She beamed. "The rest will come soon." The jeep made it slow way deeper and deeper into the gradually thickening woods. It was getting darker, the trees blotting out the sun. Martha noticed a faint whirring, and was surprised to see the Doctor surreptitiously pointing the sonic out of the window. She frowned.

The Doctor straightened, slipping the sonic back into his pocket. "You wouldn't mind if we made a quick stop would you? Check things out a little." Lylia smiled and shook her head.

"We can't allow any passengers to leave the transport at this stage," she said. "You'll have your chance."

"Why not? Is it dangerous?" The Doctor looked at her pointedly. Again she shook her head.

"Not at all. We just don't want to slow down proceedings. We can't afford to run behind schedule. We need to make it to camp before nightfall."

"Camp?" Martha's smile froze on her face. "We're camping?" Lylia chuckled.

"Don't worry. We're staying in a building with real beds and showers and everything. No tents- I made sure of that!" The Doctor was getting restless.

"Can't you get the driver to stop the jeep for two minutes?"

"Yes can't we explore, just a little," implored Alykisey. Her fingers twitched over her camera eagerly. Lylia wasn't smiling any more, her tone became more irritable.

"No we can't. Now just enjoy the ride." Martha fixed the Doctor with a questioning look, but before he had time to notice, the silence was shattered by a clap of thunder. Ioux paled.

"What in Driel was that?" Lylia's animated smile returned.

"On earth, there is this weather condition known as rain. Water pours from the sky to feed the plants and the trees, and sometimes it is accompanied by a loud clapping noise. That's known as a storm. It's fascinating- watch!" Martha hastily pulled her window up and large droplets of rain began flooding down from the sky. The sound was deafening, the water slapped against the leaves and dribbled down the trees, turning to path to a muddy mush. A mist was beginning to settle around them too, making it difficult to see out the windows. Alykisey was staring at the rain, transfixed. She looked to .

"You designed this?" Aliel coughed, and blushed again.

"Not just me." Lylia had her finger pressed to her ear again, and for a second a flicker of worry passed over her face. The Doctor picked up on it immediately.

"What."

"Nothing, Mr Smith." She smiled, but her eyes remained distracted. She leant across him and whispered something to Teyia, who immediately tightened his grip around his gun. The Doctor's dark eyes searched them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about skinny," growled Teyia. "This is a job for the real men." He wound down the window and leant his whole upper body out into the freezing wind, his teeth set in a grimace. Holding the gun out straight, he aimed at something. The Doctor stood up, bent almost double in the restricted space.

"What the hell is going on-"

CRACK! The shot echoed around the forest and Teyia nodded with satisfaction.

"Bastard." He drew back into the jeep, laying his gun down and brushing down his coat. "There was a baby T-rex following the jeep. Started biting at the boot. That sorted the little bugger." Aliel turned to him, his eyes filled with horror.

"You killed Seamus?"

"If that's what you lab ponces call it," sneered Teyia. "Then yeah." Aliel stood up, clambering over the seats and resting his hand on the door. Lylia grabbed his arm.

"Sit down!" she said sharply. Aliel shook his head.

"I need to help him," he said, throwing the door open. A freezing blast of air hit them, flicking them all with rain. Decisively, Aliel stepped from the jeep and jumped onto the dirt track, pausing for a moment before running back along the path they'd come from. Lylia leant over the seat and shouted at the driver to stop the car.

"Dr. Aliel! Come back now!" she yelled. The Doctor opened the door beside him and jumped out as well.

"Martha I need your help," he said, unbuckling her belt for her in his haste. Lylia huffed in frustration and ran back after Aliel as well. Ioux grabbed Martha's hand in both of his.

"Martha stay here. You don't know it's safe." Martha shook her head.

"Look after the jeep, Ioux." She swung her legs out the jeep and grabbed the Doctor's hand as the both sprinted back to where Aliel was crouched beside a huddled shape on the floor. The Doctor grinned at her, his hair flattening in the rain.

"So you chose me over him, eh?" She shook her head.

"No I chose helping a cute baby dinosaur over twiddling my thumbs in a jeep," she grinned. "C'mon." They reached the baby, and Martha's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my God!" Aliel was turning the creature over and grimacing at the deep wound in its abdomen.

"The bullets still in there!" he shouted, his words being snatched from him by the wind. He shook his head. "He's still breathing." Martha glanced quickly at the wound- she was no paleontologist but her medical knowledge told her it was too late.

"I'm sorry Dr. Aliel," she said, touching his arm. He shook his head angrily.

"Bloody Teyia," he spat. "Shoot first, ask questions later. Exactly not what this is about." He stood up angrily. "Months I took, developing Seamus- even chose a human name for the little fellow. Got a bit of an attachment to him if you must know. God knows where his mother is. She'll not take to this kindly at all."

"Which is why we should get out of here quickly," Lylia cast a anxious look around. "Come on everyone. Back to the jeep." Aliel sighed, bending down beside the baby dinosaur again.

"Sorry little guy," he said. "I really am." Martha shifted nervously.

"I really think we should-" But she never got to finish her sentence. A feral cry ripped through the forest, rising above the noise of the rain and the thunder. Lylia swore.

"Hurry!" The sound of heavy footsteps was fast approaching and Lylia began to sprint back towards the jeep. The Doctor grabbed Martha's arm again, dragging her a few foot before she found the power of her legs and ran as fast as she could towards the car, the Doctor beside her. Another roar and the footsteps quickened, Martha stumbled a little in shock, but regained her footing. But Teyia had heard it too, and was shutting the doors of the jeep as fast as he could.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" he bawled at the driver as the jeep began to pull further away.

"No!" shouted the Doctor, his feet moving faster to keep up with the car. Martha's lungs felt fit to burst, and she risked a glance behind her. Big mistake. A scream twisted from her mouth as she caught sight of the most enormous, terrifying creature she had ever seen, meters behind them. The Doctor was edging ahead, trying to keep up with the car. He turned around, his eyes displaying genuine fear.

"Martha!"

"John!" Ioux had opened his door and was stretching his hand out for the Doctor to take, ignoring the angry shouts issuing from Teyia's mouth. "Grab hold!" The Doctor looked back again and saw Martha lagging behind even more. He shook his head.

"MARTHA!" Her legs were burning and shaking uncontrollably, she couldn't run any faster.

"Doctor!" Tears of pain and fear sprung to her eyes, she forced them down. Summoning her last bit of strength she shouted out once more. "Just grab hold! I'll catch you up!" He shook his head and she screamed in frustration. "Get in the bloody jeep!" Ioux stretched further out the door and grabbed the Doctor's arm and with the help of Alykisey, dragged him into the car.

"Martha!" She could feel the dinosaurs hot breath on her neck and she released a petrified sob as the door of the jeep slammed shut. Her vision was blurred with the rain and the fog, and she stumbled, falling hard onto the dirt track. The T-rex loomed above her, each one of its teeth at least nine inches long. She stared up at it, pinned to the floor, her own scared reflection glinting in its inky eyes. "Please," she choked, screwing her eyes shut.

The Doctor sat down furiously, his breaths coming out in pants. "Turn the jeep around," he shouted. "Now!" Teyia shook his head.

"You've got to be joking."

"I mean it!" The Doctor stood up, his eyes filled with bitter anger. "Turn this car round now or I won't be responsible for what happens." He was rewarded with the nozzle of the gun in his face.

"Sit down," hissed Teyia. "And thank your lucky stars the J'ralians saved your life." The Doctor sat, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm begging you," he said quietly. "She's all I've got." Teyia was silent.


	5. Chapter four

Ioux shakily restrapped himself into the jeep, his fingers fumbling with the buckle. His throat was dry with shock, and he kept staring at the empty seat beside him in pure shock. He coughed a little, his eyes darting back to the Doctor, who was sat staring out the window, his eyes glinting with fury. He glanced at Ioux who recoiled at the man's expression.

"John-" he said timidly.

"I'm not called John Smith." Ioux blanched.

"A fraudster?" spluttered Teyia. "I should have known."

"Who are you then?" Alekisey asked nervously.

"My name's the Doctor," said the Doctor, sighing. He looked out the window again, and winced before turning back to Teyia and fixing him with a desperate gaze. "It's not too late, we could still save her."

"Please," echoed Ioux. "Martha doesn't deserve this. Let alone the other two."

"Lylia and Aliel were your people," the Doctor bent forward intently. "Surely you can't just-"

"Just shut up!" shouted Teyia. "We're not going back for any of them!" Ioux lunged forward and with surprising strength, grabbed the gun from Teyia's hand. Teyia started.

"What the hell are you playing at!" Ioux ignored him and wound down the window, pointing the gun out again. The Doctor's eyes darkened.

"Ioux what are you doing?" he asked, his voice betraying a touch of worry.

"Saving her life." Closing his eyes for a moment, Ioux pulled back the trigger, and fired.

Everything had become more real for Martha, in that long moment before the time when those giant jaws would surely crunch down around her fragile, human skull. She could feel every particle of wet soil line the underneath of her fingernails as they raked the ground in anxiety, every droplet of rain that splattered across her face. She could smell the putrid stench of rotting flesh spiking the monsters hot breath and as it hit her cold face, she shuddered. Unscrewing her eyes, she let out another hoarse yell; the tyrannosaur's enormous teeth were inches away from her face. This was the end.

But then, the teeth disappeared as a high pitched yell of pain twisted from that enormous mouth. Martha scrambled backwards and stumbled to her feet. What the hell had just happened? There was no time to lose, the dinosaur was already recovering from whatever had hurt it. She began to run, not after the jeep that was barely a shape in the distance but just away from the T-rex.

"Martha!" It was Aliel's voice and she quickly located him crouching in the bushes beside the path. She swiftly joined him, gripping tight to his hand to reassure herself she was safe. "Thank Driel I think you're ok!"

"Where's Lylia?" she asked fighting to keep the tremor from her words. Aliel shook his head.

"I lost her," he said. "I don't think Molly got her."

"Molly?" Martha didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I nearly got eaten by a Molly?" When Aliel didn't reply, she sighed. "So why was it a nearly then? What made Molly stop trying to eat me?"

"I think a bullet was fired from the jeep," said Aliel bitterly. "It won't kill her of course, but it was enough to make her stop."

"Well forgive me, but I won't be rushing to help this time," said Martha, shuddering a little. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Aliel replied. "I just don't know."

"Well I think we should look for Lylia," said Martha, casting a nervous look at the T- rex beginning to sniff the air. "And get the hell out of here, sharpish." Aliel nodded.

"Agreed."

III

Ioux pulled back into the car, dropping the gun as if it had scalded him. "Got it," he said shortly. The Doctor looked at him.

"Did you see Martha?"

"No," Ioux dropped his gaze. "But we'll find her." Teyia shook his head.

"I'll take that," he snatched back the gun and cradled it in his meaty hands. "Pathetic." The Doctor looked over the back of the chairs to shout to the driver, to find the seat empty. His eyes widened.

"Ooooh," he dragged out the sound. "A robot driver." He looked to Teyia. "I suppose you control it?"

"You suppose correctly," he said smugly. "You're not leaving this car, 'Doctor'." Ioux looked at him meaningfully.

"Wait until we get to the campsite," he mouthed. "And we'll go back. And we will find her."  
III

It was getting dark when they found Lylia, shivering and soaked through as she crouched further into the woods hidden beneath a fallen tree. "Lylia!" Martha shouted, and the woman looked up at her blearily, and Martha dropped down to her level. "What happened?"

"I fell," she said, blinking owlishly. "Into water."

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked. "Light headed? Sick?"

"Mmm," said Lylia, her eyes sliding out of focus. Martha turned to Aliel.

"She must've bumped her head," she said. "We need to get out of here."

"I have to get back to the water," Lylia's voice rang out clearly, poles apart from it's previous mumble.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked her. Lylia blinked again.

"What?" Martha and Aliel shared a glance, and he coughed nervously.

"How far away from the camp are we?" he asked her, looking up at the darkening sky. Lylia shrugged again, and examined her fingernails, flicking a speck of green from the edge of one. Martha tried again. "Well which way is it?" Lylia furrowed her brow.

"I don't remember," she fixed Martha with frightened eyes. "Why don't I remember?" Martha laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't panic, Lylia. I'm sure it's just a short term thing, you must have just banged your head when you fell. In the mean time, do you have any communications with anybody back up there?" Martha jerked her thumb upwards. Lylia shook her head.

"I didn't think-" Aliel cut in.

"It's getting dark. And the nights when a lot of nasty things tend to come out. So I suggest we find somewhere, anywhere safe to spend the night, and then make our way to the campsite. By which point Lylia will hopefully have regained her memory." Martha nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Lylia, do you feel you could walk?"

The next forty minutes were spent supporting the injured Auturian as the three of them made their slow way through the forest. According to Aliel, the dinosaurs had been planted around the edges of the woods and were unlikely to stray deeper into them. Martha was keeping her eye out for any kind of cave or shelter- anything to decrease the chance of becoming another T-rex's bedtime snack. Lylia was beginning to worry her, the woman strayed from dreamy, trance like states to clear commands to 'let her back into the water'. Martha had no idea what was going on, but she knew well enough head injuries were funny things. She just hoped it was still that simple.

Aliel called out to her: "Up ahead!" She looked, and froze, her heart sinking. She barely moved her lips as she spoke.

"It is dangerous?" They had stumbled across another dinosaur that Martha vaguely recognised- Leo had gone through the dinosaur stage when he was above seven and it had come with a giant illustrated poster naming all the different species. This one was thankfully smaller the Molly and it didn't appear to have seen them yet. Aliel shook his head.

"A carnivore. But hopefully we're too big a prey for her. But she is guarding her eggs so you can never be too careful. I think we should back up." Martha carefully paced backwards, her arm still supporting Lylia who was quiet for the moment.

"Does she have a name?" Martha asked, trying to keep herself distracted from the danger. Aliel shrugged.

"Probably. But I wasn't in charge of the Allosaurus. She and her mate are the only two in the exhibition, I have a feeling he's called Andrew." Martha's hair stood up on end as she heard a twig snap behind her. Slowly, she turned and her eyes widened as another Allosaurus stood mere inches from where she was. She swallowed.

"Hello Andrew."

"Don't move," commanded Aliel, a few paces behind her. She twisted her head to look at him, her lip trembling. He nodded encouragingly. "Just let him check you out." Andrew took a juddering step towards her and thrust his nose close to her face. She stiffened, fighting not to breath to heavily.

"Aliel..."

"Just try to look harmless," he said. "He's just making sure your not after his eggs." Indeed, the Allosaurus was beginning to walk away, seemingly deciding she wasn't worth the effort. Andrew thundered past Aliel and to his mate, who barely lifted a head in his arrival. Aliel mimed wiping his brow. "Let's go," he mouthed.

"Help me with Lylia." The two of them took the woman's weight and carefully made their way around the Allosaurus's nest, giving the male a particularly wide berth. Just as they were about leave the small clearing behind them, Martha felt Lylia stumble, and slip from her grip, barely managing to stay upright. Instinctively, Lylia jerked her right leg forward to rebalance herself and beneath her boot clad foot, there was a sickening crunch. Aliel's breath hitched in his throat as Lylia slowly removed her foot to reveal a patch of grass stained with the insides of the egg.

Andrew straightened up releasing a huff of air before pacing rapidly towards them, a terrifying roar issuing from his throat. Martha didn't wait to be told, she grabbed Lylia by the arm, checked Aliel was still with her and bolted. She could hear Andrew picking up speed behind her and quickened her footsteps, her heart beating against her rib cage almost painfully. The branches of the trees whipped past her hands leaving sharp cuts, and moisture sprayed up from the water logged ground, patterning her trousers with flecks of mud. The forest had become a blur of greens and browns as her brain struggled to keep up with her eyes.

Suddenly, Martha felt her feet slip from beneath her as the ground suddenly caved into a sheer hill. Before she had time to yell, Lylia's hand slipped from hers and the ground came up to meet her as she rolled down the steep slope, completely out of the control. The leaves from the floor stuck to her clothes and face and she struggled to catch her breath as she was plunged into the icy waters of a pond that lay at the bottom of the hill. Her head broke the surface once before it dipped below again. Coughing and spluttering, Martha thrashed and kicked in the water, fighting to stay afloat. Her whole body was lined with scum and she began to struggle to the edge of the water where she heaved herself out and lay shuddering at the bank. Her fingers worked against her skin, trying to free herself of the disgusting algae she was covered in. She was so tired.

Martha let her neck slacken and her head dropped to the ground as she closed her eyes.

III

It was pitch black when the jeep arrived at the camp. In reality it was a large building sculpted from large grey bricks, the perimeter of it lined with uniformed Autuians holding guns. Teyia was the first to open the door, swinging his legs over the side he walked smartly over to the building; the doors slid open automatically to allow him access. The other three lingered in the car, waiting for somebody to make the first move. Alykisey sighed. "Come on Ioux." The latter looked to the Doctor.

"You coming?"

"Briefly." The Time Lord jumped out the car and marched over to the nearest guard. "I need to speak to whoever's in charge."

"That would be me." The Doctor turned quickly to the Auturian who had spoken.

"I need your help. Three people are lost in the woods, one of them is a very dear friend of mine, and I need you to help me find her safe and well, and I will find her safe and well because if I don't..." the Doctor sucked in a breath. "Just please."

"Is she alone?" The Doctor was angered at the emotionless tone the guard spoke in. Didn't he understand that Martha was all he had, she was his beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, irreplaceable companion and he needed her back, right now. He fought to keep his tone civil, he knew there was more chance of getting help this way.

"I don't know. Lylia and Dr. Aliel got left behind as well-" The Autian was already losing interest.

"Lylia is with her, she will be safe. Lylia knows where to go in the instance of an emergency. She will have made it to safety and contacted us here."

"So you've heard from her?" the Doctor stepped closer. "You know where they are?"

"Not as yet. Now I urge you to go inside sir, we have a varied banquet of earth based foods we are eager for you to taste-"

"Don't you understand!" The Doctor lost control, his voice strengthening in anger and fury. "She's out there somewhere, lost, possibly hurt and definitely scared. We can't just abandon them and with or without your help, I swear I will go back out there and find her if it's the last thing I do. And don't you dare think I don't mean it." The guards expression barely flickered.

"I assure you sir, your friend is in safe hands. I strongly suggest you make your way in the building, it'll all sort itself out by the morning." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

"Right then. If you really are that heartless, I'll just go alone." He turned away from the Auturian, his face contorted with disgust but froze immediately, the barrel of the gun dug into the small of his back.

"Inside." Bitterly, the Doctor walked towards the campsite more than aware of the eyes trained squarely on his back. He glanced backwards, his narrowed eyes scanning across his surroundings before he slipped inside the building and the door slammed shut behind him.

III

Aliel gritted his teeth a little as he set the semi conscious Lylia down inside the tiny cave he'd found. He surveyed the woman anxiously, before taking off his coat and wrapping it round her slim shoulders. "Stay here, Lylia. I'm going out to find Martha." The night had set now, it was freezing cold and pitch black out there. He shivered slightly, and stepped back into the forest, his hands toying with the dimly lit torch he wielded before him. He began to walk back to the rough location they'd got separated, right before the Allosaurus had gone back to its mate. "Martha!" he shouted, horribly aware of his loud voice echoing around the forest, probably alerting dozens of creatures to his presence. He shouted again. "Martha! Where are you!" His feet stumbled against something and his heart flew to his throat as his sharp eyes picked up on a harsh drop that slid down to a hungry looking lake. He crouched by the side of the hill, thumbing the dirt with his forefinger and thumb. Something had slid down here, the marks were clear against the leaf covered floor. He nervously stepped down from the higher bank and his feet immediately slipped on the loose ground. Regaining his balance her made his slow, steady way down the slope. "Martha!"

Her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton wool. Hot and heady. Her skin itched and tingled too, her dirt lined nails scrabbled at her face desperately. It hurt when she opened her eyes and she met with nothing but darkness, blurred shapes and random movements of colour. She struggled to move her eyes and when she did, a harsh pain spiked through her head. Her lips parted in a groan, as her hands flew to the floor to try and support her as she sat up. "Argh!"

Aliel sagged in relief as he saw the shape of Martha sat by the side of the lake, seemingly moving and awake. "Oh thank Driel!" he ran to her, grabbing her shoulders and smiling widely at her. "You're ok!" He hugged her briefly and when he released her, his cheeks burning a little. Then his smile slid away. "Martha..."

Martha squinted at the confusing shapes and noises swirling so close in front of her face. She blinked, nausea rising in her throat. When she spoke, she heard the words but it was as if somebody else's lips were forming the sounds. "I fell. Into water." Panic fluttered in her chest, her eyes suddenly sliding back into focus, Aliel's face defining before her eyes. "Oh my God! What's happening!" Aliel shook his head, wordlessly.

"Lylia..." he managed before she lost interest again, her head pounding. He shook her by the shoulders. "Martha! Not you too!" She spoke again, her tone clear and toneless, her pupils dilating as he watched.

"I need to get back in the water."

Aliel's blood ran cold.


	6. Chapter five

**Hi everybody! I hope you had a great christmas and got suitable hammered on new years eve! New chapter FINALLY up- I'm going to try and keep the updates coming a little quicker. Just a quick something, after some deliberation I have decided to abandon my story 'four hearts between us' because realistically, I'm never going to get back into it. Therefore, if anybody would like to adopt it, by my guest. If you'd be interested please drop me a PM and you're free to take the story in any direction you so wish! Happy new year everybody!**

It was deep into the night now, but the forest was still alive with sound and movement. Unfamiliar sounds, frightening sounds. Sounds that could kill you. Aliel shivered at the thought, and shuffled deeper into the little cave he had found. He knew being invisible to the outside would mean nothing what with the dinosaur's incredibly advanced sense of smell, but none the less it was comforting. He glanced quickly at the two women, both of which were as worrying as one another. Martha had been asleep for hours now, twitching and moving in the night, sweat glistening on her forehead as she dreamt vividly. A few times she had called out, once for the Doctor, but mostly a clear command to 'let her back into the water.'

Lylia was more frightening still. She was slumped further into the cave, her back propped up against the moss covered wall. Her eyes the only part of her Aliel could see, they glistened somewhat spookily in the dim light. She had remained in this position for ages now, ever since Aliel had returned with the then concious Martha three or four hours ago. He had set Martha down, tried to talk to her,tried to make her remember who he was. And Lylia had been asleep then, asleep just like Martha was. Calling out for water, twitching and stirring in her dreams. Then, a change had come over her and she'd awoken. Relieved, Aliel had approuched her, begun talking to her. But she had growled at him, lashed out with a swipe of her long nails leaving red lines of blood on his cheek. She'd remained there,like a hunted animal waiting for him to be stupid enough to come any closer.

Aliel breathed on his hands and rubbed them together. It was so cold. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted Martha to wake up so he would have somebody to talk to, but what if she ended up behaving like Lylia? What would he do then? He wished he was a man of action, a man who would be brave enough to venture out into the night, strong enough to carry both the women back to safety and ward of any attacks. But he wasn't strong or brave; he was a coward. Jumping at the smallest of noises, huddled up in the cave wishing he were somewhere else. He started as he heard Martha stir again, and watched her anxiously, his stomach crawling. "Doctor," she moaned, raising a tight fist to rub frantically at her tightly closed eyes. "I need to get back to the water. Take me to the water."

III

Ioux rattled at his locked door before sighing, and slumping onto the bed. Why would they lock him up? This was not at all what he had been expecting when he been selected for this so called 'exciting and innovative adventure'. He didn't like the feeling of being cooped up and trapped in this way, especially knowing that Martha was out there and there was nothing he could do to help. He didn't know what to feel about the pretty, exotic looking girl. Something told him there was more to her relationship with the doctor than she was letting on and it confused him. Where he came from, there was no concept of these feelings, he had no word for it. It was like a weird kind of happy mixed with nerves and a degree of thrill when she brushed his hand. He really had no other words to describe it. Where he came from, ones partner was chosen my the government at birth. Ioux had never really spoken to any girls before, let alone a girl like Martha. There was a quiet tap-tap-tap at the door to his room and Ioux looked up. "Who is it?"

"Ioux it's me," came the voice. "The Doctor."

"The door's locked," said Ioux regretfully.

"No problem," the Doctor called and there was a whir before the door clicked open to reveal the Doctor standing outside the door, his top button and cuffs undone, his hair dishevelled. He pushed inside. "You're room's much bigger than mine!" he remarked, sitting on the bed.

"How did you do that?" Ioux asked, and in answer the Doctor held up his blue tipped wand. Ioux tried a different question. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," the Doctor said. "Get Martha back."

"They won't let us out," said Ioux. "There's guards everywhere."

"I don't care," he said. "We have to find her. We should have gone back before. While we still could." He bit his lip. "But no time like the present, eh?"

"But how?" Ioux sat down. "Even if we do make it out of here alive, we still have a massive forest full of deadly creatures to get through on foot. Please tell me you have a plan."

The Doctor paused. "Just trust me Ioux. You can do that, can't you?"

III

Martha's eyes were streaming when she finally opened them to a world of bright, confusing colour. She quickly snapped them shut again, before slowly easing them open, shielding her face with her hands. She tried to call out but her throat was dry and parched. She coughed. "Martha!" She started at the sound of somebody calling her name, and she sat up, her back throbbing in protest. She seemed to be in some sort of cave, sat on the damp floor of mud and browned, rotten leaves.

"Doctor?" she called.

"Martha, it's me." She turned, and a familiar face swam in her vision. She fumbled for the man's name.

"What?"

"Martha please..." Something inside her head snapped and she lunged forward, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Aliel!" she cried. "Where the hell are we?"

"I had to find shelter," he said, pulling her into an awkward hug. "I think you're ok, Martha, I really think you are! I was so scared you were going to be like Lylia when you woke up, but you're not! You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Martha rubbed her head. "Aliel what's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked carefully. She hesitated.

"Being chased by those dinosaurs. The smaller ones."

"You fell," he said gently. "I think into a lake or something. I found you lying on the floor talking... talking like Lylia. You were confused. Then I bought you back in here and I guess you slept it off because you seem ok now."

"What about Lylia?" Martha asked quickly. "Did she sleep it off?"

"She's over there," his voice dropped. "Something's wrong. She's like an animal, Martha. She was sick before you but she's still... different."

"Let me see," she muttered.

"Don't Martha. I think she's dangerous."

"She needs our help," Martha said stubbornly. "And anyway. I'm a doctor." She crawled further back into the cave towards Lylia and spoke softly. "Lylia? It's Martha. I can help you..." Lylia snarled at her from where she was slumped against the wall. Martha reached out a hand. "It's ok. I won't hurt you..." Lylia lunged forward, her teeth bared, something mad glinting in her eye. Martha shrieked and scrambled backwards.

"Ok, I see what you mean."

"What do we do? It's still the middle of the night. I don't want to have to go out there."

"She's fine as long as we don't get too close," Martha reasoned. Then she squinted. "Look Aliel. Look at that."

"Look at what?"

"Lylia. Her face." Martha pointed. "The corners of her eyes and mouth. Her nostrils. Her ears. Something's there. Like a plant or something."

"It looks like Algae," Aliel said. "Growing from inside her."

"A virus or something from the water?" Martha wandered.

"Who knows. Just count yourself lucky Martha. That could have been you."

"Yes," she said. "But why wasn't it?"

III

Ioux peered out of the window on the top of the back door. "It's no use. They're complety surrounding us."

"Which is why I envoked the help of the one and only Alykisey!" The young woman chewed her lip nervously.

"But I don't want to go back into that forest remember," she said quickly.

"No, no. You're going to help us slip away unnoticed!" The Doctor grinned. "The good ol' distract the guard while we run technique! Me and Martha have used it more than once. There was this one time she tricked this monster thing into chasing her up into the cathedral and I-"

"So I just run out in that direction," she cut him off anxiously. "And while they're distracted you..."

"Make for the forest to find Martha."

"It won't be light for about half an hour though," Alykisey pointed out. "Are you sure-"

"We have to go now. If we escaped in the morning they'd be able to find us easily in the light. And hopefully most of the dinosaurs will be in the land of bedfordshire now," proclaimed the Doctor. "Well. Save the nocturnal ones of course."

"We'll be fine," said Ioux. "We'll bring back Martha and the other two and then we'll go home. Back to our planet."

"Ok," said Alykisey. "Here goes." She pushed open the back door and ran out into the cool night and towards the forest. A whistle was blown and the soliders began shouting and chasing her. She twisted back and ran horizontal to the edge of the forest, pretending to scream.

"Here's our chance!" the Doctor muttered and the pair of them sprinted into the woods, completly unnoticed. Once in the forest it got immediatly darker as the thick trees blocked out any of the light from the moon and the stars. Ioux began suddenly aware of how alone they were. "Right then Martha," said the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver as a light. "We're coming!"

III

"It's getting light," remarked Martha, peering out of the darkened cave into the forest. "Sunrise."

"So this is what sunrises look like on planet Earth," said Aliel. "Something I've always wanted to experience."

"We should get going soon," said Martha. "Try to find where the Doctor is."

"Yes," Ioux said. "But what do we do with Lylia?"

"I really have no idea," she sighed. "We can't carry her in this state. She'd bite our heads off!"

"Maybe we should just leave her." Martha was shocked.

"We can't do that!" she protested. "She's sick, she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Yes but if she's the death of all of us, surely it's better so sacrifice her than us!" Aliel said.

"Number one rule while travelling with the Doctor," Martha said. "No sacrifices. Although I wish he'd apply that to his own life once in a while." A snarling noise issued from Lylia's corner again.

"It's getting worse," Aliel said. "She's becoming more feral."

"No, she's asleep now," said Martha, puzzled. "She's fast asleep. That must have been something else." She paled. "Uh oh."

"What," Aliel asked, his voice rising in panic.

"There are some eggs here. I couldn't see them while the sun was down. We're in somebody's lair. And I think he's just come back." Aliel and Martha peered out the front of the cave, to end up face to face with a small dinosaur with small pointed teeth lining its mouth. It growled again, and snapped viciously at Martha's face. With a scream she rolled back into the cave. "Shit!"

"We have to get out of here!" Aliel shouted.

"How?" The dinosaur was advancing through the mouth of the cave,a hungry look in its inky eyes. Martha crawled to the back of the cave and tried to rouse Lylia.

"Lylia you have to wake up!" The woman snapped at her, and Martha cried out when she opened her eyes. "Aliel look at her eyes!"

"Martha forget her just get out of here!" he screamed. She jumped and began trying to drag the vicious woman out of the cave.

"Help me!" she shrieked. She whipped her head back in search of Aliel but found the cave empty, save her, Lylia and the furious dinosaur. She swore. Aliel had scarpered. "Come back!" she shouted. "Please!" The dinosaur swiped at her, and she dodged his attacks, slamming into the wall of the cave. She lay still, trying to avoid catching the animals attention. She screwed her eyes shut and listened to the animals panting breaths near her ear as it tried to suss her out.

Martha held her breath as she felt the dinosaur move away from her and in a burst of movement she dived out of the cave, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around her for danger, and then again for Aliel. But he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, disapointed in him. Then she swore. "Lylia!"

III

Aliel's lungs were heaving as he sprinted through the woods. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and guilt rushed through him all in one great pang as he realised what he'd just done. He'd just left them there, two innocent women against one angry dinosaur. He felt guilt- but not enough guilt to return to that... place. It terrified him. He wished he could be braver. He wished he had the courage within him to save them. But he was just a quiet, intelligent man who worked best in the safety of his lab, watching the action from the inside. All of this was just too real and too scary.

His breath hitched in his throat as he heard something stirring very close by to him. Much too close for his liking. His eyes darted around him quickly, searching for any sign of something to make him start running again. Then, his heart soared as he heard a sound he never thought he'd be so happy to hear. Voices.

"But this forest is huge, Doctor. She could be anywhere, if she's smart she will have found shelter by now, hidden away somewhere..."

"Oh ye of little faith!" Aliel began to run again, but this time towards the sounds.

"Hello!" he yelled. "Hello!" The voices stopped, at the man who had spoken second called back.

"Who's there?"

"It's Dr Aliel," Aliel shouted, trying to keep the beam from his face. Then, footsteps. Quickening towards him. Aliel spun round to see the Doctor,

the man Martha had come with, running towards him. His dark, intense eyes were narrowed and focused and he skidded to a halt beside him just as the J'ralian, Ioux, broke through the trees and into view.

"Where's Martha!" the Doctor said, fixing him with a purposeful stare. Aliel swallowed, and looked at the ground.

"She's in this cave. We used it as shelter."

"Which way!" the Doctor was hopping from foot to foot with anxiety. "Lead us there, quickly."

"Doctor," Aliel let out a shaky breath. "When I left her... there was this dinosaur... and it was well..."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say," the Doctor warned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The Doctor swore.

"Lead us there. Now!" Aliel broke into a run back the way he had just come from. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter six

It was deep into the night now, but the forest was still alive with sound and movement. Unfamiliar sounds, frightening sounds. Sounds that could kill you. Aliel shivered at the thought, and shuffled deeper into the little cave he had found. He knew being invisible to the outside would mean nothing what with the dinosaur's incredibly advanced sense of smell, but none the less it was comforting. He glanced quickly at the two women, both of which were as worrying as one another. Martha had been asleep for hours now, twitching and moving in the night, sweat glistening on her forehead as she dreamt vividly. A few times she had called out, once for the Doctor, but mostly a clear command to 'let her back into the water.'

Lylia was more frightening still. She was slumped further into the cave, her back propped up against the moss covered wall. Her eyes  
the only part of her Aliel could see, they glistened somewhat spookily in the dim light. She had remained in this position for ages now,  
ever since Aliel had returned with the then conscious Martha three or four hours ago. He had set Martha down, tried to talk to her,  
tried to make her remember who he was. And Lylia had been asleep then, asleep just like Martha was. Calling out for water, twitching and stirring in her dreams. Then, a change had come over her and she'd awakened. Relieved, Aliel had approached her, begun talking to her. But she had growled at him, lashed out with a swipe of her long nails leaving red lines of blood on his cheek. She'd remained there, like a hunted animal waiting for him to be stupid enough to come any closer.

Aliel breathed on his hands and rubbed them together. It was so cold. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted Martha to wake up so he would have somebody to be scared with, but what if she ended up behaving like Lylia? What would he do then? He wished he was a man of action, a man who would be brave enough to venture out into the night, strong enough to carry both the women back to safety. But he wasn't strong or brave; he was a coward. Jumping at the smallest of noises, huddled up in the cave wishing he were somewhere else.

He started as he heard Martha stir again, and watched her anxiously, his stomach crawling. "Doctor," she moaned, raising a tight fist to rub frantically at her tightly closed eyes. "I need to get back to the water. Take me to the water."

III

Ioux rattled at his locked door before sighing, and slumping onto the bed. Why would they lock him up? This was not at all what he had been expecting when he been selected for this so called 'exciting and innovative adventure'. He didn't like the feeling of being cooped up and trapped in this way, especially knowing that Martha was out there and there was nothing he could do to help. He didn't know what to feel about the pretty, exotic looking girl. Something told him there was more to her relationship with the doctor than she was letting on and it confused him. Where he came from, there was no concept of these feelings, he had no word for it. It was like a weird kind of happy mixed with nerves and a degree of thrill when she brushed his hand. He really had no other words to describe it. Where he came from, ones mate was chosen my the government at birth, to be betrothed upon the younger party's 25th birthday. Ioux had never really spoken to any girls before, let alone a girl like Martha.

There was a quiet tap-tap-tap at the door to his room and Ioux looked up. "Who is it?"

"Ioux it's me," came the voice. "The Doctor."

"The door's locked," said Ioux regretfully.

"No problem," the Doctor called and there was a whir before the door clicked open to reveal the Doctor standing outside the door, his top button and cuffs undone, his hair dishevelled. He pushed inside. "You're rooms much bigger than mine!" he remarked, sitting on the bed.

"How did you do that?" Ioux asked, and in answer the Doctor held up his blue tipped wand. Ioux tried a different question. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," the Doctor said. "Get Martha back."

"They won't let us out," said Ioux. "There's guards everywhere."

"I don't care," he said. "We have to find her. We should have gone back before. While we still could." He bit his lip. "But no time like the present, eh?"

"But how?" Ioux sat down. "Even if we do make it out of here alive, we still have a massive forest full of deadly creatures to get through on foot. Please tell me you have a plan."

The Doctor paused. "Just trust me Ioux. You can do that, can't you?"

III

Martha's eyes were streaming when she finally opened them to a world of bright, confusing colour. She quickly snapped them shut again, before slowly easing them open, shielding her face with her hands. She tried to call out but her throat was dry and parched. She coughed.

"Martha!" She started at the sound of somebody calling her name, and she sat up, her back throbbing in protest. She seemed to be in some sort of cave, sat on the damp floor of mud and browned, rotten leaves.

"Doctor?" she called.

"Martha, it's me." She turned, and a familiar face swam in her vision. She fumbled for the man's name.

"What?"

"Martha please..." Something inside her head snapped and she lunged forward, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Aliel!" she cried. "Where the hell are we?"

"I had to find shelter," he said, pulling her into an awkward hug. "I think you're ok, Martha, I really think you are! I was so scared you  
were going to be like Lylia when you woke up, but you're not! You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Martha rubbed her head. "Aliel what's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked carefully. She hesitated.

"Being chased by those dinosaurs. The smaller ones."

"You fell," he said gently. "I think into a lake or something. I found you lying on the floor talking... talking like Lylia. You were  
confused. Then I bought you back in here and I guess you slept it off because you seem ok now."

"What about Lylia?" Martha asked quickly as her jumbled thoughts began sorting themselves into some form of timeline in her head. "Did she sleep it off?"

"She's over there," his voice dropped. "Something's wrong. She's like an animal, Martha. She was sick before you but she's still... different."

"Let me see," she muttered.

"Don't Martha. I think she's dangerous."

"She needs our help," Martha said stubbornly. "And anyway. I'm a doctor." She crawled further back into the cave towards Lylia and spoke softly. "Lylia? It's Martha. I can help you..." Lylia snarled at her from where she was slumped against the wall. Martha reached out a hand. "It's ok. I won't hurt you..." Lylia lunged forward, her teeth bared, something mad glinting in her eye. Martha shrieked and scrambled backwards. "Ok, I see what you mean."

"What do we do? It's still the middle of the night. I don't want to have to go out there."

"She's fine as long as we don't get too close," Martha reasoned. Then she squinted. "Look Aliel. Look at that."

"Look at what?"

"Lylia. Her face." Martha pointed. "The corners of her eyes and mouth. Her nostrils. Her ears. Something's there. Like a plant or something."

"It looks like Algae," Aliel said. "Growing from inside her."

"A virus or something from the water?" Martha wandered.

"Who knows. Just count yourself lucky Martha. That could have been you."

"Yes," she said. "But why wasn't it?"

III

Ioux peered out of the window on the top of the back door. "It's no use. They're completely surrounding us."

"Which is why I invoked the help of the one and only Alykisey!" The young woman chewed her lip nervously.

"But I don't want to go back into that forest remember," she said quickly.

"No, no. You're going to help us slip away unnoticed!" The Doctor grinned. "The good ol' distract the guard while we run technique! Me and Martha have used it more than once. There was this one time she distracted this monster thing into chasing her up into the cathedral and I-"

"So I just run out in that direction," she cut him off anxiously. "And while they're distracted you..."

"Make for the forest to find Martha."

"It won't be light for about half an hour though," Alykisey pointed out. "Are you sure-"

"We have to go now. If we escaped in the morning they'd be able to find us easily in the light. And hopefully most of the dinosaurs will be in the land of Bedfordshire now," proclaimed the Doctor. "Well. Save the nocturnal ones of course."

"We'll be fine," said Ioux. "We'll bring back Martha and the other two and then we'll go home. Back to our planet."

"Ok," said Alykisey. "Here goes." She pushed open the back door and ran out into the cool night and towards the forest. A whistle was blown and the soldiers began shouting and chasing her. She twisted back and ran horizontal to the edge of the forest, pretending to scream.

"Here's our chance!" the Doctor muttered and the pair of them sprinted into the woods, completely unnoticed. Once in the forest it got  
Immediately darker as the thick trees blocked out any of the light from the moon and the stars. Ioux began suddenly aware of how alone they were. "Right then Martha," said the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver as a light. "We're coming!"

III

"It's getting light," remarked Martha, peering out of the darkened cave into the forest. "Sunrise."

"So this is what sunrises look like on planet Earth," said Aliel. "Something I've always wanted to experience."

"We should get going soon," said Martha. "Try to find where the Doctor is."

"Yes," Ioux said. "But what do we do with Lylia?"

"I really have no idea," she sighed. "We can't carry her in this state. She'd bite our heads off!"

"Maybe we should just leave her." Martha was shocked.

"We can't do that!" she protested. "She's sick, she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Yes but if she's the death of all of us, surely it's better so sacrifice her than us!" Aliel said.

"Number one rule while travelling with the Doctor," Martha said. "No sacrifices. Although I wish he'd apply that to his own life once in a  
while." A snarling noise issued from Lylia's corner again.

"It's getting worse," Aliel said. "She's becoming more feral."

"No, she's asleep now," said Martha, puzzled. "She's fast asleep. That must have been something else." She paled. "Uh oh."

"What," Aliel asked, his voice rising in panic.

"There are some eggs here. I couldn't see them while the sun was down. We're in somebody's lair. And I think he's just come back." Aliel and Martha peered out the front of the cave, to end up face to face with a small dinosaur with small pointed teeth lining its mouth. It growled again, and snapped viciously at Martha's face. With a scream she rolled back into the cave. "Shit!"

"We have to get out of here!" Aliel shouted.

"How?" The dinosaur was advancing through the mouth of the cave,a hungry look in its inky eyes. Martha crawled to the back of the cave and tried to rouse Lylia.

"Lylia you have to wake up!" The woman snapped at her, and Martha cried out when she opened her eyes. "Aliel look at her eyes!"

"Martha forget her just get out of here!" he screamed. She jumped and began trying to drag the vicious woman out of the cave.

"Help me!" she shrieked. She whipped her head back in search of Aliel but found the cave empty, save her, Lylia and the furious dinosaur. She swore. Aliel had scarpered. "Come back!" she shouted. "Please!" The dinosaur swiped at her, and she dodged his attacks, slamming into the wall of the cave. She lay still, trying to avoid catching the animals attention. She screwed her eyes shut and listened to the animals panting breaths near her ear as it tried to suss her out.

Martha held her breath as she felt the dinosaur move away from her and in a burst of movement she dived out of the cave, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around her for danger, and then again for Aliel. But he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, disappointed in him. Then she swore. "Lylia!"

III

Aliel's lungs were heaving as he sprinted through the woods. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and guilt rushed through him all in one  
great pang as he realised what he'd just done. He'd just left them there, two innocent women against one angry dinosaur. He felt guilt- but not enough guilt to return to that... place. It terrified him. He wished he could be braver. He wished he had the courage within him to save them. But he was just a quiet, intelligent man who worked best in the safety of his lab, watching the action from the inside. All of this was just too real and too scary.

His breath hitched in his throat as he heard something stirring very close by to him. Much too close for his liking. His eyes darted around him quickly, searching for any sign of something to make him start running again. Then, his heart soared as he heard a sound he never thought he'd be so happy to hear. Voices.

"But this forest is huge, Doctor. She could be anywhere, if she's smart she will have found shelter by now, hidden away somewhere..."

"Oh ye of little faith!" Aliel began to run again, but this time towards the sounds.

"Hello!" he yelled. "Hello!" The voices stopped, at the man who had spoken second called back.

"Who's there?"

"It's Dr Aliel," Aliel shouted, trying to keep the beam from his face. Then, footsteps. Quickening towards him. Aliel spun round to see the Doctor, the man Martha had come with, running towards him. His dark, intense eyes were narrowed and focused and he skidded to a halt beside him just as the J'ralian, Ioux, broke through the trees and into view.

"Where's Martha!" the Doctor said, fixing him with a purposeful stare. Aliel swallowed, and looked at the ground.

"She's in this cave. We used it as shelter."

"Which way!" the Doctor was hopping from foot to foot with anxiety. "Lead us there, quickly."

"Doctor," Aliel let out a shaky breath. "When I left her... there was this dinosaur... and it was well..."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say," the Doctor warned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The Doctor swore.

"Lead us there. Now!" Aliel broke into a run back the way he had just come from. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

III

Martha whipped round in panic at the sound of more footsteps pounding towards her. Her head snapped round as she frantically tried to search for whatever was making the noise and, more importantly, how likely it was to kill her. With a sudden burst of colour and motion, a streak of blue suit flickered in the corner of her eye. Martha's heart pounded. "Doctor?" she cried. The footsteps stopped.

"Martha?"

"Doctor!" She ran towards him as he burst from behind the trees and enveloped her in a rib crushing hug. She cried out as her trainers were lifted from the forest floor as he spun her round. He laughed in exhilaration.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to be ok! Dinosaurs are no match for my Martha Jones eh?"

"Doctor!" Martha wriggled out of the strong embrace. "Doctor Lylia's in there and there was this dinosaur... I tried to help her but I panicked!" The party cast a fearful glance towards the cave which had now fallen silent.

"Is she still alive?" the Doctor asked, urgency spiking his tone.

"I don't know- she appeared to be when I escaped the cave." Martha felt consumed by the guilt, she hadn't meant to abandon the unfortunate alien. The Doctor sensed this and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Stay here." He threw his sonic spinning in the air and caught it, before pointing the the thin blue light into the darkness of the cave. It lit up the small space and the Doctor immediately saw the dinosaur. It was crouched over three or four eggs protectively. The Doctor grinned at it. "'ello there," he said softly. "Ever so sorry to barge in like this. Lovely eggs you've got there. No doubt they'll grow up to be as... impressive as you!" The Doctor heard a faint cry and shone the light a little to the left. There she was. Lylia was lying, crumpled against the wall of the cave. Blood seeped from her side where the dinosaur had clawed at her. She was almost gone. His eyes flickering back to the dinosaur, the Doctor gingerly stepped into the cave. "There now. I'm just going to collect my friend and then we'll all leave you in peace."

"What in the name of Driel is he doing?" Aliel hissed.

"Just let him try," Martha replied, her eyes fixed on the Doctor. He had almost reached Lylia-or her body, Martha couldn't tell the state of the woman from this distance, and continued speaking calming words to the reptile.

"There now. I'm not coming anywhere near those kids of yours. I'm just going to take Lylia here, and leave." The Doctor bent down and lifted Lylia up into a fireman's lift. She didn't protest. Slowly, the Doctor backed out of the cage and lay the woman on the ground. Martha was by her side in an instant peeling back her clothes to reveal a gaping wound. She gasped, dropping back the clothes.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it?"

"Doctor, look." Martha lifted the material of Lylia's top again. The largest cut ran all the way from her hip to her underarm and was gushing with blood. But that wasn't the extraordinary thing. The extraordinary thing was the dark green algae exploding outwards from the edges of the slash.

Lylia opened her eyes, her milky white eyes tainted with fear. She opened her mouth to speak and more of the greenery burst from her mouth. She choked. "I need to get the water!"

"What the hell is going on!" Aliel demanded. The woman was convulsing and Martha was holding her hand tightly.

"Ssh, it's ok Lylia try to calm down..." The Doctor had his sonic out and was frantically scanning the woman whose convulsions were becoming more and more violent. But then, her body fell slack. Her milky white eyes glassed over as she stared upwards at the fresh morning sky. Martha released her grip on Lylia's hand and rested it by her side. She was dead.

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his eyes. "We need to stop this now," he said pacing back and forth. "We can't let this happen to anybody else, anybody at all." He fixed the remaining with a stare. "And from now on, we stick together. We're not losing anybody else."

"Doctor," said Martha slowly. "W-where's Ioux?"

The Doctor paled.


	8. Chapter seven

**Hi everybody! Remember me? I must be so hated round here, but I promise I'm really trying to speed up with the updates. Please review, I need it for my dwindling self esteem levels!**

Martha rubbed her hands together in a small attempt to warm them slightly, before she leant over Lylia, sighing, as she slid her fingertips over the dead woman's eyes to close them. It was a trait she'd picked up from a senior house officer, back home, at the Royal Hope. To, when a patient is in their first moments of death, treat them with the same respect you did in their last moments of life. A nice sentiment, definitely, but not what that really helped them in their situation. She had given up shouting for Ioux after nearly an hour, concluding he had wandered off, or got lost. Concluding anything but what was most probable. The small fire the Doctor had made with a little help from the sonic now sat her.

She felt somebody sit down beside her, and she didn't need to turn to look to know that it was the Doctor. "I'm sorry about Lylia, Martha," he said gravely. She shrugged.

"If anybody should be sorry, it's me." Feeling tears spike up at the back of her eyes, she curled her knees into her stomach to stop herself from sobbing.

"You haven't told me what happened," he said gently.

"Yes I have, there was a dinosaur and I-"

"No, I know that," he moved closer to her. "I mean, everything. From the moment we were separated." Martha nodded.

"Oh." And she began to tell the Doctor of how they ran into the forest together, only to be attacked again and again by an array of vicious creatures. Of how Lylia had changed after contact with the water, and how she had fallen to the same fate.

"Wait," the Doctor interrupted. "All that happened to you as well?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. "I stopped showing signs of it when I woke up whereas Lylia... didn't. She fell asleep again and then the dinosaur came. Aliel wanted to leave her. I was trying to get her out but he legged it. Then the dinosaur went for me. I rolled out the way and the only was out was out of the cave. And then..."

"And then I turned up."

"I'm glad you're back," she said, turning round to hug him properly. He returned the embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his long brown coat.

"I need to find out more about what happened to you and Lylia," he said. "It's not just about getting out of here anymore. It's more than that now." She nodded, and withdrew from the hug.

"I know." They both started a little at the sound of something making its noisy way through the bushes, and Martha was almost ready to jump up and run for her life once again, until a slightly dishevelled Aliel burst through the growth.

"I caught these," he said, holding up two creatures Martha could only relate to earth's rabbits. "Thought we could do with getting our energy levels back up."

"How did you catch them?" the Doctor asked? "You don't have any hunting equipment with you, do you?"

"No. If I'm honest with you I didn't have to do much. They were by the lake you fell in, Martha. They looked ill already. All it took was me to creep up on them and break their necks; they wouldn't run far. They would have died anyway."

"Give them here," the Doctor said, snatching the animals. "Martha look." There was green matter spurting from the mouth, the ears, the nostrils and even from behind the eyes of the animal. She nodded.

"That's it. The algae. Lylia was covered in it, just like that. It all fell out when she was killed."

"And you?" the Doctor asked. "When you were in the same condition, was there any algae on you?"

"I don't think so," Martha said, looking to Aliel for confirmation. He shook his head.

"No, it was just Lylia." The Doctor was pacing now, up and down, the dead animals gripped in his hands.

"Then what made the illness stop with you Martha that it didn't stop with Lylia. What's the difference between you two?"

"Well, we're different species for starters," Martha said. The Doctor ignored her.

"Let me get back to the water... I need to get back to the water... but why? And what was in you that needed the water so badly? Were the algae the cause of the illness or a symptom of it? Would it have killed Lylia if not for the dinosaur... so many questions!"

"Doctor," Martha said to him firmly. "Slow down. Prioritise. Let's find out what the cause of this... thing. And we can work from there."

"You're right," he said. "Of course, you're right. Now I think we've agreed we need to get to that lake..."

III

Ioux wasn't dead. That much was clear. He had no idea how he achieved this; all he knew was that he was lying somewhere dark and freezing and he was terrified. He had tried to call out to somebody, but to no avail. His attempt to get up and move had been rewarded with an excruciating pain in his left leg; he was almost certain he'd broken it. But how? He had no idea.

The last thing he remembered was racing after the Dr. Aliel man to find Martha. Then, he'd fallen. There was a shooting pain in his back and everything dissolved into nothing. His heart sank as his mind wandered over the possibility that they had all forgotten about him. Or worse, given up. Assumed he had been killed by one of the vicious creatures roaming around the terrifying forest. He never even had a chance to find out if Martha and Lylia were ok.

He decided to try again to sit up. Clenching the muscles in his stomach, his fingers scrabbled to find a grip on the floor. It moved beneath his hands, tiny grains of dirt showering down on him as he tried to move. With a grunt, he straightened his arms, and his efforts were met with a dizzying head rush. But he was up. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ioux widened his eyes, trying to become accustomed to the dark. He tentatively stretched out his right hand and before he had fully straightened it he was met with a wall of dirt. His left hand was greeted with the same. Panic flared inside him as he reached up above him, and his worst fears were confirmed. He was trapped in some kind of natural tunnel, probably tens of feet under the ground and nobody knew where he was.

"Holy Driel protect me," he muttered.

III

"This is it?" the Doctor questioned. Martha nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She looked at the cool water, and a shiver passed over her. Her eyes ran along the bank of the river, she could see marks where she evidently slipped at fell straight into the lake. It looked so peaceful and inviting, she almost wanted to walk forward into the icy depths and slip slowly under the surface...

"Martha!" She jumped quickly out of her reverie and took an involuntary step back, her heart pumping. The Doctor was staring at her.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. Was she really about to jump into that lake? Did that mean that whatever had made her behave in the way she did before was still present in her mind? The Doctor sucked in his upper lip in worry before he whipped the sonic from his breast pocket and pointed it in the direction of the lake in one decisive moment. He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth before he spoke.

"There's definitely life in there. Excluding all the usual prehistoric water life, that is. But what it is I cannot let tell... let me just increase the frequency..." He gritted his teeth in concentration, before exhaling in frustration. "I can't seem to zero in onto the energy properly, it's too hard to distinguish it from the rest of the life in the water." Martha could see he was seconds away from beginning to pace up and down again, and endeavoured to bring him back down to earth.

"Scan me," she said quickly. He looked at her a little oddly, she continued. "There's obviously still traces of... of whatever the life form is still inside me so if you can scan me and compare the scans to that of the lake you should be able to pick out the common life form." His whole expression brightened up.

"Oh you are brilliant, Martha Jones, brilliant!" Without a second word the sonic was pointed in her direction and the buzzing noise moved up and down the air before her frame. A second later and the sonic was back on the lake. He clicked his teeth in success.

"I've isolated it," he said sharply, his finger pressing hard against a second button. Then he relaxed. "I've got it," he said finally lowering his arm.

"Well?" Martha demanded.

"It's some sort of bacteria. There was bacteria released into the water and it reacted with the algae in the lake. It mutated, taking the infectious properties of bacteria and the physical appearance of the algae. It only has to enter the body, and it becomes malignant, spreading through the..." he paused, his eyes brightening. "Enter the body through the mouth, down the oesophagus," he traced the body parts he spoke of with his sonic on Martha as he spoke. "Dr Martha Jones, what's at the end of the large intestine?"

"Depends what end you're on about?" He was too impatient to continue with his questioning and answered it himself.

"The appendix!"

"The what?" Aliel asked. The Doctor pointed at him his eyes wide with excitement.

"Precisely because you don't have on, you don't need one, and neither do you in all technicality Martha but you did today." Martha's mind was working overtime.

"You mean my appendix saved me from the algae?"

"Yes. I don't know how yet. All I know is there are traces of the algae in your body up to that point. And you have an appendix and Lylia doesn't. The algae spread fully into her blood stream and finally attacked her brain. Obviously the dinosaur got her before it could kill her and I hate to say this but it was probably for the best. There was nothing to be done and it would have killed her anymore, slower and more painfully than any dinosaur could have."

Despite the pang of sadness, Martha couldn't help but ask what felt like a very selfish question in present situation. "What about me? Is it in my bloodstream? Am I going to..."

"No! I mean there are flecks... miniscule flecks in your bloodstream but seriously nothing that's going to kill you. Trust me."

"So," said Aliel, breaking the short silence between the Doctor and his companion. "What now?" But the Doctor's answer was cut of by the sudden whir of engines sounded above them. The three of them jerked their heads back to stare at the sky above them as a big black spaceship moved in front of the sun.


End file.
